


Embrace (Levi x GN! MC)

by Life_Crisis



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU where Levi has a bed lolll, Cuddles, Fluff & comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC is scared by thunder, Oneshot, Other, POV keeps switching lol just go with it, Short & Sweet, Tsundere Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Crisis/pseuds/Life_Crisis
Summary: MC can't sleep on a stormy night and knocks on Leviathan's door before thinking it through.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Embrace (Levi x GN! MC)

**Author's Note:**

> A short story created from random thoughts on a sleepless night. Enjoy <3

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing an almost blinding flash of light, MC covered their ears hurriedly and braced themselves for the boom sure to come. Even though they’d prepared for it, it still scared them when the windows rattled. They cowered into their sheets. That clap of thunder had been worse than all before it.

'It’ll pass. It’ll pass. Just hang on. It’ll pass.' MC repeated this thought as they curled into a ball and hid their face in their pillow. The Devildom thunderstorm was like nothing they’d ever experienced in the human world.

The next clap of thunder sent them flying from their bed and racing out of their room. They sprinted down the corridor, fuelled by fear.

They ended up in front of Leviathan’s door, knocking without much thought.

It wasn’t too long before they heard mumbling on the other side and they were greeted by the sight of a groggy Levi, squinting through tired eyes, bed hair sticking up at odd angles.

“MC? What do you want at this time of night?” Levi rubbed at an eye with the heel of his hand, scrunching up his face as he did so.

MC opened their mouth to answer but quickly shut it with a blush. This was actually so embarrassing. They were suddenly aware that they’d gone to bed (and come to Levi) wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and tiny sleep shorts that didn't show past the shirt's hem. And they were here because they were scared of a storm. How embarrassing.

Levi blinked quickly, eyelids fluttering, forehead creased, and then looked at them with his eyes more open. He was so cute, all sleepy like this. MC looked away.

“Hey, Normie, you okay?”

MC bit their lip and turned their attention to their feet, curling their toes. “Can’t sleep,” they said simply. Honestly, they didn’t know why they’d come to Levi for this. They desperately wanted to be held but there was no way Leviathan would do such a thing.

Levi frowned. He wanted to ask why, but while he was bad at socialising because he was super awkward, he was also good at seeing when someone else felt awkward. MC didn’t want to talk about this.

Levi sighed, “…Wanna come sleep with me?”

MC looked up, shocked, and stuttered, “R-really??”

Levi blushed and looked away from those beautiful eyes filled with wonder that shone even in the dark. “Don’t question it, Normie.” He stepped aside to allow MC to pass.

They stood frozen for a moment, and a deep rumbling sounded from the sky. “Okay,” they said as they slipped past Levi into his room.

The light from Levi's fish tank illuminated the room a little, making it easy for MC to see where they were going as they made their way to Levi’s bed. They waited at the edge of it while Levi closed his room door.

“Which side do you want?” Levi asked as he walked over.

“I-uh… Whatever is okay with you? I don’t mind.”

Levi nodded and got into his bed. He lifted the covers to invite them in.

Just then a clap of thunder sounded and MC jumped, scrambling in quickly. They faced away from Levi and squeezed their eyes shut, wondering what they were doing here.

Levi suddenly understood why MC was so disturbed, and it made him smile - a hand covering his mouth to hide it. He hadn’t seen MC like this before… it was really cute. And he could giggle with glee that they’d chosen to come to him for help. His brothers would be so jealous.

But what should he do? Levi thought about all the anime he’d watched, but he couldn’t recall a situation quite like this… If Ruri-chan were here, needing him, he’d want her to feel safe. He’d hug her and tell her it would be okay. He would make sure she felt okay.

Levi turned on his side. Would MC feel safe… with him?

The next clap of thunder crackled as it boomed and MC trembled beneath the sheets.

Levi had to try, right? He slowly shifted closer to MC, and nerves swirled in him. His shyness tightened his throat. “Hey,” he croaked out.

MC turned around and it placed them directly in front of Levi. He acted on instinct and put an arm around them. Then Levi felt MC stiffen and he immediately regretted the action. But he was frozen in place.

“Th-thank you.” MC’s voice was so small that Levi almost didn’t hear it. But he did hear it. And it felt good. His cheeks heated as he replied. “No problem. You… ahh, you’re welcome.”

MC relaxed and cuddled Levi, tucking their head in by his chest. They felt so comfortable and warm right now. Levi cautiously began to rub their back soothingly and it made them smile into his chest.

Levi could literally feel his heartbeat going crazy. He’d never been this close to someone he liked before. Then again, his interests had been two-dimensional until he’d fallen for MC. He actually hasn’t liked someone real before. The realisation made him tighten his hold a little.

It wasn’t long before he was sure that MC had fallen asleep. The deep breaths they took in puffed onto him when they exhaled. It made his skin tingle.

Did someone like him really deserve to be holding this human like this? Maybe it was okay to help them but now they were calm, sleeping soundly, and holding them was only self-indulgent.

Levi moved as slowly as he could so he wouldn’t disturb them. When he’d separated them fully he put some distance between them and lay on his back. Levi kept his eyes on MC and watched as his sheets steadily rose and fell with their breaths.

He fell asleep wishing he could have held them forever.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When MC awoke, they felt a sort of contentment. They stretched and yawned, the previous night coming to memory along with a scent they recognised. Ahh yes, this is Levi’s bed.

MC sat up and looked to their side, seeing Levi still asleep. He was on his back, his hand beside his head on his pillow and the tip of his nose touching it. He looked so sweet like this, with his guard down, fully relaxed…

MC gazed at him with a fond smile. Shifting towards Levi, MC gave in to the urge to be close to him.

Levi blinked awake. It didn’t take him long to register that MC was in his bed… and on top of him?!

Levi froze, “W-What are you doing??”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” MC pulled back and smiled at him.

“…” Levi just stared, looking much like his pet goldfish at that moment.

“Do you mind if we cuddle?” MC pleaded with their eyes as they spoke the question.

Levi blushed and looked away, “Yeah. Wait, no, I mean, no. I don’t mind.”

In an unthinkable move, MC leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Levi looked back at them, eyes wide, and his insides felt like they were short-circuiting. Yet the human smiling down at him was so calm. So unfair.

Levi reached up and pulled them to his chest so they wouldn’t keep looking at him. He wouldn’t admit it, but MC giggling as they cosied up to him warmed his heart more than his blush of embarrassment warmed his face. He knows he can’t hold them forever, but he can keep them in his embrace for as long and as often as they’d let him.

MC grinned, knowing that after this, Levi would be hugging them a whole lot more.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The End


End file.
